elysium_nightclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Quathr Ythres
Quathr Ythres is a figure who often seems at war with himself. A troll with a messy history but firm convictions, strong morals but criminal connections, and an old soldier who cannot age and dislikes war, he is a man of contradictions. Irritable, reclusive, and intelligent, he spends his days ensuring the safety and progress of the universe he has created... a task that has led to some interesting choices. History Origins Quathr is not evasive about his life, story, and identity, even if he doesn't feel the need to explain in detail. Regardless, his origins are simple; he was hatched on a version of Alternia and adopted by a cholerbear lusus. He would grow under the care of his lusus for several sweeps; however, his relationship with the animal was an unstable one, the bear growing increasingly demanding, exploiting the troll under his care. Eventually, Quathr realized he would perish if he continued to try to appease his lusus. In response, he took a woodsman's axe and chopped down the supporting beams of his hive, collapsing it on his lusus before leaving to try his luck in the forests of Alternia. There, through luck and eventual mastery of survival techniques, he would etch out a living in the untamed wilds. Conscription At nine sweeps old, the troll was conscripted into the Alternian Empire, as was custom for growing trolls. Hardened by his wilderness survival and terrified for his life, Quathr threw himself into his training, and as a result was brought into the illustrious ranks of the ruffiannihilators, a band of mostly-highblooded, powerful frontline warriors. The lethality of the battlefield was amplified significantly by the dangers his own battalion posed, as their wild strength and bigotry frequently put the troll in harm's way. However, instinctive use of his psionic (extrasensory, the ability to sense the motion of objects around him) and seasoned survival skills allowed him to live through multiple planetary invasions, though never with honors, focusing more on living than on fighting. His situation would take another turn for the worse when a captain threatened to cull him as a result of his perceived cowardice. Having embraced a survival-at-all-costs philosophy, Quathr would take a momentary opportunity during battle to behead the blueblood, saving himself from being culled. The catharsis of fighting back against those who had pushed him down, however, proved addictive, and Quathr would soon find himself raising his axe again and again, always behind the scenes, using psionic and stealth to kill his allies. First, he only struck down those who threatened him; then he struck down those who caused others undue harm. As his body count reached its zenith, the troll was, much to his surprise, assigned to a special mission; an order to return to Alternia and root out a rebel cell. Although perplexed by the unusual orders, he had no choice but to obey. On Alternia, he came into contact with the supposed rebels; a group of four young trolls, all preparing to play a very dangerous game. Quathr, unable to stomach performing his duties, negotiated with the rebels, halting his mission in return for asylum from the Empire within SGRUB. SGRUB As the game went underway, however, Quathr was asked to investigate one of the four trolls, who had gone mysteriously silent. Upon arriving at the troll's hive, he found him dead, murdered at the hand of a skilled Empire assassin. Quathr, as he soon learned, had only been sent due to his perceived rebel connections, and in fact had been tracked by a far more loyal Alternian. They immediately attacked Quathr, as well; their duel was long and bloody, but ended in Quathr's victory. Although he had killed many times before, the death of a fellow serviceman in straightforward, bloody combat was far different than the times he had willfully slain those who would cause himself or others harm. Unable to shake the terrible feeling, he swore to, from that point forward, prevent as much pointless death as he could. Bearing his new conviction, he took the young troll's place, entering SGRUB and proving a valuable member of their team. He would, with the help of his comrades, rise to his new title as the Prince of Rage and become a god tier, as well as complete the game's purpose: creating a new universe. However, due to a series of mistakes made by the sessionmates, his allies were killed and he was forced to retreat, grievously wounded, into his new world. The troll would name the new world Drekyn, after a fallen comrade, and pledged to retire as the guardian of the new universe. Guardianship He proved not entirely untrue to his word; while he would develop fraught connections with Erisia, Nothos, and others, he mostly avoided participating in their wars (with a few notable exceptions, such as his minor involvement in the Resonance War). His retirement, however, would officially come to an end when he signed up with the Ktepma Syndicate, becoming a Digit (and, eventually, the Hand) of the Arm of war in order to resharpen his skills and provide a steady stream of grist for his project: the creation of a powerful, new form of life to inhabit his universe.